Gas turbine engines often produce high exhaust gas temperatures when operated. An infrared signature develops as a result of the operation which may be used by an enemy's air defenses to identify, track, harass, and/or harm an aircraft or other vehicle that is operating with a gas turbine engine. Improving engine exhaust arrangements to reduce, mitigate, or eliminate high exhaust gas temperatures remains an area of interest. Unfortunately, some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.